


Galileo

by ac_MaryAgnes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Surprise! - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, the babies make them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_MaryAgnes/pseuds/ac_MaryAgnes
Summary: Galileo Galilei watched a lamp suspended from the ceiling of a cathedral in Pisa as it oscillated back and forth. Using his pulse to keep time, he discovered that the period of oscillation was independent of the size of the arc.





	Galileo

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this one. I was sure the last one I wrote was going to be the only thing that was *them*, but this one came out and... Now you all get it. I'm sure certain parts of it really suck, and I'm sorry for that.

Ric woke up out of a dead sleep, Caroline on his mind. He felt… odd. Something was wrong. Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was wrong, somethingwaswrong, somethingwaswrongsomethingwaswrong _wrongwrong **wrong**_ …

He stumbled out of bed, groping around on the floor for a pair of jeans. Fighting his feet into the legs, Ric ran-hopped to the hall table, grabbed his keys, and dashed out the door. He had to go see Caroline.

Something was wrong.

He drove to her house in a haze, the only thing on his mind that she was in some kind of trouble. Parking out front with a sudden jolt, he hopped out, realising too late that he forgot to put his seatbelt on and he had been driving with his headlights off. Oh well. The porch lights were on at her place, beacons on the dark street. He rapped his knuckles on her front door and waited a moment, then knocked again… and again… and again… and-

Almost hit her in the face.

“Ric?” Caroline’s face was blotchy red, her cheeks wet. A tissue was crumpled in the hand she brought up to keep him from bashing her in the face. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

His mind blanked. “I-uh… I don’t know. I woke up and…” he shrugged, helplessly. “Something was wrong.”

Caroline put a hand on the massive swell of her stomach. “Maybe that’s-“

“We can talk about that later. Can I come in?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” She backed up, allowing him space to come through the door. “You forgot shoes.”

Ric looked down at his socked feet and shrugged. “Mad dash out the door. Why are you crying?”

Caroline shook her head and her face made a valiant effort of brightening into a smile, but she crumpled halfway through. “Oh Ric!” she sobbed.

His arms came around her, tucking her firmly to his side as he guided them over to the living room couch. He shushed her, rubbing her back and lowering them to the couch. This was why he was here – there was something wrong.

“Come on, Care,” he tried to soothe. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He kept rubbing her back, murmuring nonsense at her, until she was able to get herself under some control. Between them, the babies kicked and turned inside Caroline’s stomach.

“Now, you want to tell me what’s going on? Maybe I can help.”

She shook her head, still pressed against the crook of his neck, and took a few shuddering breaths. She knew she was being silly, that her being upset was mostly just hormones. “Nooo, this is… I just gotta get past it, is all.”

“Caroline, please.” Ric squeezed his arms around her before pulling away, his hands cupping her shoulders, and lowered his head so he could look her in the eye. “You’re not alone. You know that, right?”

“I just…” Her face threatened to crumple again but she managed to keep steady. “I couldn’t see my feet this morning. I haven’t been able to for a while, but today it was really annoying. And I noticed how super puffy my face is, too. And I wish Stephen was here because he’d tell me I’m beautiful anyway – I mean, it’d be a lie but he’d say it and I’d believe him. And at lunch today, I got really, really hungry. Like, _super_ hungry. Like, New Vamp-type of hungry. I’ve been _starving_ , Ric. I’ve had every blood bag in the house; I even took some from the Salvatores. I’ve killed like, twelve rabbits, two deer, _and_ a badger today. And I tried human food – raw steak, blood sausage, _something_ to make this feeling go away! And I can’t! But you… when I opened the door and you were standing there…” tears began to spill over as her green eyes started to turn black, “You smell _so good_.”

“Ah-ha.” Ric pulled a little further away, slightly offset by what she was implying.

“I’m sorry!!” she wailed, black veins fading from her face. She folded into herself, turning way. “I don’t mean to, I swear!”

“Nono!” Ric tried to correct, realising his error. He reached for her again and pulled her back to his side. “Caroline, no. It’s fine.”

She shook her head, blonde hair flying around her face. “It’s not fine!! I want to _eat_ the father of my children!”

Ric swallowed. She called them ‘her’ children. She wanted to eat him. Oh god. “Well, maybe we, ah… maybe we can try something.”

Caroline pulled away again, this time in disbelief. “What? Alaric, are you hearing yourself right now? We don’t even know why my appetite changed. This could be bad. Something could be wrong with the babies. But how would anyone know?! Vampires _don’t have babies_!”

“Care,” Ric started, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll call the Gemini Coven in the morning to see if they have any idea. But… if it’s important…”

“Ric, are you seriously thinking-“

God, sometimes he just wanted to shake her. “Caroline, you’re a vampire! And your body is providing for two little beings in there.” He put a careful hand on her stomach. “It’s kind of natural that you’d need more of… something. And I’m the father, so maybe that something needs to come from me.”

“But maybe it means the babies will be part vampire. They _shouldn’t_ be – Jo was a normal human. Well, a witch, but still – totally human. And you’re a normal-ish human, which is kind of surprising given how many times you’ve died. But I’m not any more. My body is _totally_ different – it’s not meant to go through this. And maybe that’s affecting the babies development.”

Ric frowned and looked at her protruding belly between them. Underneath his hand, one of the girls kicked right into his palm, as if she knew he was there. “Caroline, I’ve seen some amazing things in my lifetime. Jo was a wonderful, amazing woman who I am going to love until there is no more breath in my body. And probably for a long time after that.” He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, those sad and tearful green eyes he was beginning to know so well. “But if my daughters gain even the smallest bit of you, who is powerful and loving and gentle and… _so_ strong…. I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

Caroline chewed that over. “But what if they come out part vampire?”

Ric shook his head and shrugged. “We’ll adjust.”

Caroline swallowed and lowered her eyes, and after a moment she slid her hand over his. “You do smell really good, Alaric.”

“Think you can keep yourself from going too far?” he asked, ducking his head to try to catch her gaze again.

She took a few breaths, coming to some kind of resolution, before she lifted her eyes to his again. “We are going to call Valerie _first thing_ in the morning.”

“We can call her now if you’re really worried about it.”

Caroline shook her head. “I don’t want her poking her nose into our lives that much. She already sets my teeth on edge. We’ll call her in the morning and meet her at the hospital or someplace less… in my home.”

Ric nodded. “Okay. So… all the times a vampire drank from me before, it was kind of… aggressive. I’m not sure what to do here, now.”

Caroline rubbed a hand across her belly and took a deep breath. “Get comfortable on the couch, sitting sideways. You can put your feet up and I’ll sit between your legs. I’ll drink from your wrist.”

She heaved herself up so he could swing his legs up onto the couch, but was slightly unprepared for when she settled down again, her back to his chest. She fit surprisingly well there. Caroline was smaller than Jo in a lot of ways and felt different against him, but… it wasn’t wrong. He could smell her shampoo and her body wash – lemon and sunshine, so much brighter than the warm vanilla Jo used. And Caroline was slightly cooler than normal body temp, but the weight pressed against him was comforting.

“Okay. Here we go.” She carefully grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face. The smell of his blood was… it smelled so good. Whatever it was the babies were making her hungry for was right there, under his skin, beating through his veins. Caroline could feel her face change and was kind of glad he couldn’t see it. She tried to be gentle, so gentle, when she bit him.

That first pinch sent a zing up his arm, causing him to jolt a little in his seat, but it didn’t seem like she noticed. He focused on relaxing again and found it surprisingly easy. The pull of her mouth against his wrist was soft and oddly pleasurable. Then she started with the noises.

Ric tasted even better than he smelled. This – this was what Caroline had been craving all day. This made all the stress from not being able to see her feet and having a puffy face just disappear. She could almost feel his blood travel inside her, calming her mind and sating her hunger and warming her from the inside out. A rush swept through her, a full body tingling that made her nipples perk and her pussy clench. That was something she hadn’t felt in a real long time. And he was so solid against her.

She was rubbing her body against his, undulating in a way he didn’t know a pregnant woman could. Added to the noises she was making and the feeling of her sucking at his wrist… god it was so good. His other hand came up and cupped her breast, the soft weight of it filling his palm. He buried his head into her neck, letting her citrus scent surround him as he ran his lips over the skin he found there. God, she was soft all over.

His hand trailed down across her stomach, pushing inside her pants to find her warm and slick. She moaned around his wrist and squirmed more firmly against him. Taking one last pull, she swallowed and moved her mouth away. Her hands went behind her and wrestled with the button and zip of his pants. They fought for exposure, for the sweet purchase of skin. He entered her with one swift thrust and she sobbed out a broken moan, her inner muscles clamping tight around him.

“Jesus,” Ric hissed, hands flexing firmly around her hips. “ _Fuck_ , Caroline.”

“Ric,” she gasped, breathless and overwhelmed. She grabbed the back of the couch and one of his legs, and used them for leverage as she brought herself up. The drag of her over his cock sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out when she dropped herself back down.

“Goddanm.” He hunched his back over hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she moved over him. He didn’t know how they’d ended up here, like this, but god it felt so good he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to last long. It felt like he’d been pent up, waiting for this – _for her_ – forever.

She twisted her hips, grinding against him, and grabbed one of his hands. Positioning his fingers exactly where she wanted them, she twisted again. The feel of his inside her, against her, made her dead heart tremble. She felt like she was going to fly apart, burst into pieces in his hands. She wanted that, hadn’t had it in so long. Too long. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and she kept moving, twisting and grinding and using his body and fingers, until the kaleidoscope of an orgasm flashed bright behind her eyelids. She wailed at the strength of it, too caught up in waves of sensation to stay quiet.

The feel of her pulsing around him pulled him over the edge, the feel of her almost violently pleasurable in a way few things ever had been. His spine burned electric and his hips stuttered under the weight of her. Caroline whined as she felt him twitch inside of her, panting and shaking in his arms.

God, she was heavy. _He_ was heavy. They were probably going to melt into the couch before his brain solidified again.

Caroline gulped in deep breaths of air, genuinely surprised with herself as she started to return to her senses. A little embarrassed, she began the difficult process of scooting to the edge of the couch to heave herself up. The sensation of Ric falling out of her, brushing against the over sensitised skin of her opening, made her gasp but she didn’t pause until she was up on her shaky, unsteady feet. She readjusted her pants and tried to ignore the feeling of liquid sliding out of her. God, how… what even _was_ that?

Ric – having finally caught his breath – swung his legs off the couch. He shimmied his jeans back up over his hips and blinked.

The urgency was gone now, the need to find and help and hold Caroline. Actually, he still wanted to hold Caroline. He brought a hand up and carefully touched the back of her thigh. He wished the cotton of her pyjamas wasn’t in the way so he could touch the skin hidden there. He bet she was soft. Caroline jumped a little but didn’t pull away. Hesitantly, she put out a shaking hand and very lightly brushed her fingertips over his shoulder. She moved like she was sure she’d shatter like glass under the weight of… everything.

“You okay, Care?” His voice was rough, a dark, quiet rasp in the shadows of her living room. She swallowed.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Um,” Caroline licked her lips and took a deep breath. “Will you stay?”

“Uh… Do-do you want me to?” He’d love to stay, would love to wake up wrapped around her, but after… well, he didn’t want to push his luck. She frowned, getting that little wrinkle above her nose that he thought was just so cute. Her other hand settled on the roundness of her stomach.

“Yeah,” she said, her voice a quiet, fragile thing. “Yeah, I’d like you to stay.”

In the morning, he’d make pancakes and half-caf coffee. They’d call the Gemini Coven and describe the pull they both felt and how they thought the babies were starting to influence their actions. Vivian would frown over the phone and tell them she’d look into it, but she wouldn’t find anything when she did. Nothing like this had every happened before. Days later, Ric would very slowly start moving his clothes into Caroline’s house. A month would go by before she’d make some off hand comment about there being more than enough space, and since he had started spending most of his evenings there anyway, they might as well just make it official.

So they did.


End file.
